yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mai Valentine and Yami Marik's Duel
* 91: * 92: }} Mai Valentine and Yami Marik faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. Prior Events Joey Wheeler brings up the dream he had and when Mai Valentine asks if she was in it, Joey hurts her feelings by telling her she was not. Téa Gardner berates joey for doing so. The next duel of the quarter-finals was Mai vs. Marik Ishtar, who is now Yami Marik. In Odion's room, to prevent him from sealing him away, Yami Marik tries to send Odion to the Shadow Realm, but was saved when the organizer called for Yami Marik to appear on the stage. The duel proceeds. Featured Duel: Mai Valentine vs. Yami Marik Before the duel starts, Yami Marik transports himself and Mai to the Shadow Realm. Turn 1: Mai Mai draws "Dunames Dark Witch" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1050) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Revival Jam" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/500) in Defense Position. He then activates "Jam Breeding Machine". While this card is face-up on the field, Yami Marik can once a turn Special Summon a "Slime Token" in Attack Position. If he summons anything else besides a Slime Token, "Jam Breeding Machine" will be destroyed. Turn 3: Mai "Dunames Dark Witch" attacks and destroys "Revival Jam". "Revival Jam" revives itself (1500/500) in Defense Position via its own effect. Turn 4: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards ("Jam Defender" and "Remove Trap"). Yami Marik then activates the effect of "Jam Breeding Machine" to Special Summon a "Slime Token" (500/500) in Attack Position. Yami Marik then Sets a card (NOTE: in the Japanese version, Kaiba explains to Mokuba that the set card must be "Jam Defender", which allows Yami Marik to switch the target of all Mai's attacks to "Revival Jam". In the English dub, Yugi thinks this but doesn't say it. In the English dub, Yami Marik also stated the faced down card would render her attacks useless). Turn 5: Mai Mai draws "Harpie's Feather Duster" and subsequently activates it to destroy all of Yami Marik's Magic and Trap Cards. "Dunames Dark Witch" attacks and destroys "Slime Token" (Yami Marik 4000 → 2700). Mai Sets a card. Turn 6: Yami Marik Yami Marik Normal Summons "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Melchid" and "Revival Jam" in order to Special Summon "Masked Beast Des Gardius" (3300/2500) in Attack Position. "Masked Beast Des Gardius" attacks "Dunames Dark Witch", but Mai activates her face-down "Mirror Wall", which halves the ATK of all of Marik's attacking monsters ("Masked Beast Des Gardius": 3300 → 1650/2500). "Dunames Dark Witch" then destroys "Masked Beast Des Gardius" (Yami Marik 2700 → 2550). This activates the effect of "Masked Beast Des Gardius", allowing Yami Marik to activate "The Mask of Remnants" from his Deck and equip the latter card to "Dunames Dark Witch". Due to the effect of "The Mask of Remnants", control of "Dunames Dark Witch" switches to Yami Marik. Yami Marik then activates "Remove Trap" to destroy "Mirror Wall". Turn 7: Mai Mai draws. She then passes. Turn 8: Yami Marik Yami Marik passes. Turn 9: Mai Mai draws. She then Sets a card and Normal Summons "The Unfriendly Amazon" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. "The Unfriendly Amazon" attacks and destroys "Dunames Dark Witch" (Yami Marik 2550 → 2350). After which, Mai notices something wrong: In her point of vew, she sees everyone except Tea. Yami marik explains that when a monster is destroyed it's owner loses a piece of their memory, in this case, because Mai destroyed "Dunames Dark Witch", she unknowingly destroys her memories of Tea. Mai has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "The Unfriendly Amazon" (2000/1000) in Attack Position and one set card. Yami Marik has 2350 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Turn 8: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Makyura the Destructor" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. Yami Marik then activates "Black Pendant", equipping it to "Makyura the Destructor" and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Makyura the Destructor": 1600 → 2100/1200). "Makyura the Destructor" attacks "The Unfriendly Amazon", but Mai activates her face-down "Amazon Archers", decreasing the ATK of "Makyura the Destructor" by 500 ("Makyura the Destructor": 2100 → 1600/1200). "The Unfriendly Amazon" destroys "Makyura the Destructor" (Yami Marik 2350 → 1950). Since "Black Pendant" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its second effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Mai (Mai 4000 → 3500). In addition to that, Yami Marik's memories of Strings disappears, though he says he does not care since he was worthless. Since "Makyura the Destructor" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Yami Marik to activate Trap Cards from his hand this turn. Yami Marik then activates "Rope of Life" from his hand in order to revive "Makyura the Destructor" in Attack Position with 800 more ATK (1600 → 2400/1200). "Makyura the Destructor" attacks and destroys "The Unfriendly Amazon" (Mai 3500 → 3100). This ultimately makes Mai forget about Joey. Turn 9: Mai Mai draws. She then Normal Summons "Amazon Chain Master" (1500/1300) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 10: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Holding Arms" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/?) in Attack Position. "Holding Arms" attacks "Amazon Chain Master". Due to the former's effect, it is not destroyed and all Battle Damage from the attack is nullified. Due to the second effect of "Holding Arms", "Amazon Chain Master" can't attack for three turns. Also until Mai's third End Phase, "Holding Arms" can't attack or be destroyed. Mai then activates her face-down "Grave Arm" to destroy "Amazon Chain Master". This activates the effect of "Amazon Chain Master", allowing Mai to pay 1000 Life Points (Mai 3100 → 2100) and add "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from Marik's Deck to her hand. Since "Amazon Chain Master" has been removed from the field, the effect of "Holding Arms" is no longer in effect. Turn 11: Mai Mai draws. She then Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Amazon Fighter" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. Turn 12: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. "Makyura the Destructor" attacks "Amazon Fighter", but Mai activates her face-down "Amazon Spellcaster" to switch the ATK of "Makyura the Destructor" and "Amazon Fighter" with each other ("Makyura the Destructor": 2400 → 1500/1200; "Amazoness Fighter": 1500 → 2400/1300). "Amazon Fighter" destroys "Makyura the Destructor" (Yami Marik 1950 → 1050). Since a monster's ATK got decreased, Yami Marik activates his face-down "Card of Last Will" to draw until he has five cards in his hand. The effect of "Makyura the Destructor" activates again. By destroying "Makyura the Destructor", Mai destroys Yami Marik's memories of Arkana, though like Strings, he does not care. Yami Marik then activates "Nightmare Wheel" from his hand by targeting "Amazon Fighter". Now for every turn "Amazon Fighter" is on the field, "Nightmare Wheel" will inflict 500 damage to Mai. Mai then activates her face-down "Rescue Operation" to return "Amazon Fighter" to her hand and Special Summon "Cyber Harpie" (1800/1300) in Attack Position. Mai's hand contains "Amazon Fighter" and "The Winged Dragon of Ra". Turn 13: Mai Mai draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards and discard two. Mai's hand contains "The Winged Dragon of Ra", "Gravity Bind", and "Elegant Egotist". Mai then activates "Elegant Egotist" to transform "Cyber Harpie Lady" into the "Harpie Lady Sisters" (1800/1300 for each). Mai then Tributes all three "Harpie Lady Sisters" to Normal Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" in Attack Position. However, it gets locked in a sphere of light, and she cannot use it because she cannot read the ancient text on the card. Mai has 2100 Life Points remaining and controls "The Winged Dragon of Ra" in its Sphere Mode. Yami Marik has 1050 Life Points remaining and controls "Holding Arms" (500/?) in Attack Position. Turn 13: Mai Mai Sets a card ("Gravity Bind"). Turn 14: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. He then Normal Summons "Holding Legs" (800/600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Holding Legs" then activates, returning all Magic and Trap Cards on the field to their owner's hands. Yami Marik then Special Summons "Sacred Stone of Ojhat" (?/?) in Attack Position as he controls "Holding Arms" and "Holding Legs". "Holding Arms" and "Holding Legs" attack directly (Mai 2100 → 1300 → 800). Marik then chants the ancient text on "The Winged Dragon of Ra" to gain control of it and unlock it ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": ???? → 5400/???? → 3900). "The Winged Dragon of Ra" attacks directly (Mai 800 → 0). Yami Marik Wins. Aftermath Mai loses the duel, just as she remembered who Joey was, and Yami Marik sends her to the Shadow Realm, trapping her mind in an hourglass. As she sees all of her friends playing on a beach, Mai calls out to them though to no avail. Yami Marik then pulls out "The Winged Dragon of Ra" card that was holding in the sand. With this, Mai will slowly lose all the memories of her friends, turning her into a soulless body when the sand runs out. Joey and Yami Yugi are devastated by this, but no tears are shead, as one final duel remains. Category:Battle City Duels